callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Waters
Sergeant Waters was a British Special Air Service 3 Troop member during World War II. Biography In 1944, he parachutes in with Price, Evans and another squad of SAS to sabotage the Eder Dam and extract Evans. During Sergeant Evan's first action as an SAS operative, he assists Captain Price acquire a German Opel Blitz truck to extract Evans from the Eder Dam after his sabotage. To their fortune, there was a shipment of Panzerfausts in it which would help them leave the area alive. He continues to cover Price as he uses his driving skills to leave the area towards an airfield. When they arrive, Waters gets on a MG-42 and covers Evans from infantry fire while he takes out Stukas attempting to destroy their position. When the second element of the SAS team gets a Condor aircraft working, he extracts with the rest of the group. In the fall of 1944, Waters, Price and Evans infiltrate the Battleship Tirpitz off the coast of Norway. Waters protects the boat that they had hijacked from Kriegsmarine troopers while Price and Evans commence sabotage and espionage to the ship. Captain Price is killed to the lament of Sergeant Waters. He drives them out of the area. In February 1945 in Germany, he parachutes in with Evans on a mission to eradicate a V-2 launchpad named Batterie #445 located in Burgsteinfurt, Germany. Waters uses his Bren to support Evans as the latter plants bombs on the Flakverling guns. The duo then meet up the rest of the team, and head north to eliminate the V-2s. He orders Evans to enter the bunkers and refuel the rockets, so that the remaining explosives could blow it up. After its destruction, the team exfiltrates. It is unknown what happened to Waters, but he most likely survived. Quotes *''"Are you ready mate? Take this Panzerfaust!"'' *''"Fire it, dammit!"'' *''"My God, we made it! I don't bloody believe it."'' *''"Light up the bloody Stukas with the Flak gun!" *"''Damn it, Evans! Keep those Stukas off us!" *"That's our plane! Blimey, she's a beauty!" *"We lost the Captain? Damn! He was a very fine man. (pauses and looks up) Let's get the hell out of here." *"Alright Evans, we'll head east, destroying any targets of opportunity. Then we'll meet up with the rest of the squad as planned. You take point, I'll provide support with the Bren gun." *"Hello boys! Smashing good use of mines. We'll be moving north to find those V2s now. No time to chat. All right then, move it. Move along!" *"Evans! We don't have enough explosives to destroy those V2s completely. We'll have to refuel it first so they can blow their own arses up. Go find the controls in those bunkers and get those V2s fueled!" *''"Good show Evans. Bloody decent work, you may have just found yourself a carrer."'' Trivia *It is possible that Waters deeply cared for Captain Price, as when he knows that he has died, he says "He was a fine man" and pauses and looks up. *Waters has black hair, seen when he is wearing no headwear during the time where they had to sabotage the Tirpitz. *Even though he is part of the SAS, he wears a uniform with combined operations patches, and a Commando green beret with a Parachute Regiment cap badge. *When Evans and Captain Price enter the Battleship Tirpitz, Waters is unarmed. It is curious how he is defenseless but is not harmed by Kriegsmarine troops when the two attract hostilities. *It's not likely that an SAS operative behind enemy lines would be only armed with a Colt .45, but this may be due to losing his equipment in the parachute drop. It's possible, however, that he gave his Bren to Evans, as Evans has a Bren during the getaway from the Eder Dam. *Throughout most of his appearances, he isn't labeled with a class. *When Waters gives the player the Scoped Kar98K, his class becomes "Sniper", even though he gave the player the rifle. *He first is heard speaking in the briefing for "The Eder Dam" and appears in the same mission, however, he does not speak during gameplay until the next mission, "Eder Dam Getaway". *He was voiced by Hollywood actor Jason Statham. *Statham, who voiced Waters, had also acted along side Craig Fairbrass (the voiceover for Gaz in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Simon "Ghost" Riley in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Wallcroft in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3) in the 2008 film The Bank Job. es:Waters Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty characters